Animagus Harry
by FamilyRose
Summary: To help Remus cope during the full moons after Sirius' death, Harry becomes an animagus. HP/RL rating may be a little high.
1. In the Beginning

**_Animagus Harry_**

_**Pairing:** Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

_**Summary:** After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around. Challenge Fic._

**_--Chapter one--_**

_'Sirius.'_

_'Merlin why didn't I listen to Hermione? Or better yet why didn't I use the mirror?'_ These thoughts and so many others ran rampped through my mind as I looked out at the night sky. It is the night before the full moon and another thought comes unbidden to my mind. '_What does Remus think of me?_ _Does he hate me? Who is going to be there for him now on the full moon?'_ That question stopped all other thoughts I had. Remus was going to be alone now just as alone as me, but I knew we could be a family if I did what my father and godfather did. I could become an animagus, and then Moony wouldn't be alone on the full moons.

I knew it was going to be tuff especially since I was going to be doing it all by myself. So I thought it would be best if wasn't at the Dursley's during the summer. Well staying up late had it's advantages, lets just say by the time the Hogwarts Express rolled into Hogsmeade I had an unplotable cottage by the sea.

I did stay at the Dursley's for two weeks before leaving; it was two weeks filled with chores and beatings. Sometimes I got a full meal sometimes just a morsel. I didn't think I could handle much more when opportunity figuratively knocked on my door. I had been outside weeding my garden, which I loved and was loath to leave it but I knew I could have my own at the cottage, when I noticed Mrs. Figg talking to who I assumed to be Tonks. It looked like they were arguing actually; Tonks must have said something about me because Mrs. Figg walked over.

"Harry," she said, "I'm going to be gone for a week." She seemed a little miffed but all around happy that she was leaving. Maybe she needs a break from this watching job?

"Who's going to be watching me?" I asked hoping it would be Moony.

"Auroa Tonks I'm sorry to say." I just grinned, a plan already forming in my mind.

"That's alright Mrs. Figg. I've met Nymphadora and I think she's alright. See you in a week." This time she smiled and walked back to her house. Oh boy things were about to get interesting.

-- -- -- --

For three days I watched Tonks watching me and saw she did a pretty good job about it but she made a mistake on day four. She talked to my aunt who proceeded to tell the household, that she, Tonks that is, would be leaving that night around eight so she couldn't come over for dinner. This, of course, set my plan in motion. I placed a charmed quill on my desk, instructed Hedwig were to place the letters from the Order and to wait for a reply from the quill. I loved my bird she is so smart. I have a really smart bird.

That done I told my 'family' to pretend to confine me to my room and everything would be okay. A little magic goes a long way after all. I love the room of requirement and the twins, they have the best inventions. A threat here a well place prank there and voila instant complacent family.

At ten that night I snuck out under my invisibility cloak summoned the Knight Bus and headed toward my seaside home. I'm so glad I had the foresight to put a hat on. The ride was bumpy but that was expected as was Stan asking me for a name to which I answered Orion Gryffin. I think I spooked him don't know why but I think I did, because he left me alone after that. By the time we got to the village outside of Penzance, it was midnight as there wasn't many other customers on the bus. I took out my fire bolt as soon as the bus was out of sight and flew to my cottage.

The cottage wasn't very big but it was enough for me, I walked in looked around the barren place and thanked merlin that I could do magic here. The cottage consisted of three bedrooms, two baths one for guests and one in the master room, a kitchen, a den, living room, a basement and attic.

Big for one person but I planned on inviting Remus to stay when I became an animagus since it was located in such an out of the way cove. There wasn't anyone around for miles, and I'm sure we could bring trees to plant in the back. Like I said a little magic goes a long way.

I transfigured a bed and some covers for the night and resolved to buy everything in the morning.

-- -- -- --

One whole week I've been at my cottage and life is good. I've been eating and sleeping regularly the occlumency books and practice has been great. Turns out I'm rather good at occlumency Snape's just a rotten teacher. No I take that back he is a horrible teacher, I bet he couldn't teach his way out of a box.

I have been working out, running and training. Its fun but I have yet to make any progress in my animagus transformation. I tried brewing the _animia revelis_ potion but I let it simmer to long and things didn't go according to plan. So I have to do this the long way, mediation, it isn't bad just boring.

So far I've gotten to a foggy place where there were three figures. So I know I have more then one form but I'm not sure if I can become all three or just one or if I become any one of them. I also know that two were ground type animals and the other I'm thinking is a bird I'm not completely sure though.

Sometimes I would stop and think of Sirius and wonder if he would approve of me running away to do this instead of asking the headmaster or professor McGonagall for help. Then I remember how he became an animagus and I smile as I pictured the look in his eyes and the pride in his voice as he said he was happy I would do this for a friend.

Dobby and Winky helped a lot during that first week. Before leaving school I had commandeered the two house elves into helping me out at the cottage. Winky was very um……bouncy or happy I couldn't tell, but she said something about family and young masters so I'm not all that sure about her sanity. Dobby I could tell was just happy to be asked if he could help me out.

They were given money to buy things for the house my first morning there. They had visited the place early on so they could set up their quarters which were located in the attic. Their choice not mine. Winky mostly did the house work while Dobby and I worked in my garden and the only greenhouse on the property.

Besides working on my transformation and garden I learned other things too. Like how I'm a lord and I have some very distinct titles. Like Lord Harold James Potter-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Black, Heir of Hufflepuff, Heir of Lymis. Which turned out to be where the Merlin line went, the Lord of the line is my mothers brother who has absolutely no idea I exist. At least that's what I had gathered from everything that was said. Either way it doesn't matter.

I don't care that I have all those titles or that I will get some huge power surge on my sixteenth birthday……wait power surge. Oh yeah, power surge it only happens to the decendents of the Lymis line. Mother had one, father never did but he wasn't of the Lymis line so he wouldn't have gotten one. He did get some other little nifty trick when he turned sixteen, not sure what but I might get one too.

-- -- -- -- --

-- --

**_TBC_**

_**A/N: **I know I took down the story but I had good reason to. I decided that I should just write as much as I could before posting so there. -Rose_


	2. Surge and Changes

**Animagus Harry**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

**Summary:** _After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around._

**_--Chapter Two--_**

In five days I'll have that power surge and guess what I'm thrilled. Not only that but I found two of my forms, you ready for this? I'm a puma and a very large fox. That's right a good old Mountain Lion though I'm not sure what kind of fox I am but it is definitely not an ordinary one. It's about the size of a wolf and that's what I thought it was at first, but then I got a good look at it. It may be the size of an adult wolf but it didn't look like one, the muzzle was too narrow and the body was slender not bulky like a wolf's.

I think I'm going to work on transforming into the puma form before either of the other two forms. I do know that I was right about the third figure being a bird. My other studies are progressing nicely, I've reread all my school books and finally realize that potions even without Snape is difficult and although I need N.E.W.T.'s in that subject to be an auroa I may change my mind on my career.

Think about it, I'm going to fight dark wizards _without_ being _paid_ so why would I _want_ to keep fighting when I don't have too? Another reason for me to _not_become an auroa was because _everyone_ expected me to. And I was tired of doing what was expected of me.

I am going in the right direction at least, leaving the Dursley's before the headmaster said I could no one had expected me to do that. No one expects me to want to leave the wizarding world after I defeat old snake face. Opps shouldn't have mentioned that, forget what I just said.

I think I'm doing better with charms and transfiguration studies, so all's well.

-- -- -- -- --

Tonight's the night before my birthday and let me just say that I am absolutely terrified. I thought I wouldn't be but I am. Wouldn't you be? I mean gaining _more_ power and not only that but it is supposed to be painless but when in _my life_ has something gone the way it's _supposed _to? Yes, things would go my way for a little while but then something would go horribly wrong. What if something goes wrong tonight?

Maybe it'll be alright, I did get a journal/book thing from Merlin so I do know what to expect. That right I said Merlin.

The journal/book thing was charmed to go to any of his line two days before there sixteenth birthday so they could be ready for their power surge.

It explained that I needed to get in a very comfortable state because no matter the amount of power gained I would undoubtly thrash about. So it was best for me to be comfortable. Yeah, as if someone _could _be comfortable at all after reading _that_.

I decided to exercise and work on my transformations rather then dwell on the inevitable pain I would most likely have to endure. Meditating was getting to be one of the easiest things I do these days I realized, it's just so nice to get into a relaxing stance let my mind go almost completely blank focusing on nothing but my form and how it should feel.

The four paws, whiskers, round face with dark tear stains running along my checks, wide round ears, tail and dark reddish-brown fur. Imaging how my senses would sharpen what it would feel like running through the forest at Hogwarts listening to all the sounds around me.

As I sat meditating my body began a slow change from a human into this large sleek feline. When I opened my eyes I thought everything had lost its color as I looked closer I realized nothing had lost its color but that I had lost my ability to see color. _I'm color-blind._ This thought was immediately fallowed by _I did it. I finally did it I'm an animagus._ Those thoughts were followed by _how do I change back?_

Running around my home as a large cat for an hour or so was strange but nice. I learned that there were different smells in each room some a little stronger then others. But none of the things I learned in this form helped me change back, and to be honest I really didn't want to go through my power surge in this form.

Just as I was ready to accept that I would haveto go through it in my puma form I changed back. Well I guess my magic decided I had to be human for the surge. I went into my room telling Dobby and Winky I was going to go through, they seemed to understand and said they wouldn't interfere and would come when I called them.

I made myself as comfy as I could on my large bed as I waited for the stroke of midnight. It wasn't long in coming, with the first strike there was a little prickle of something behind my eyes. I was extremely thankful I had decided to take off my glasses and had decided to do this in my boxers.

By the fifth strike there was a slight pressure all over my body. I knew it was going to get worse so I tried the breathing exercises I used when meditating it worked until the final strike of midnight. My whole body felt as if it was on fire, my blood was boiling I knew it was or at least it was very hot. I thought I heard someone screaming of course it could have just been me, and then I felt a chill staring inside of me slowly working its way out. By the time I was sufficiently cooled off I was dozing but could vaguely hear some chanting before slipping into complete darkness.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Waking up I felt as if I had been run over, washed and hung out to dry I was so stiff. I could barely move without creaking, eventually I made it to the bathroom where I could get a warm bath and work out all of the kinks my body seemed to have developed. An hour later and I was staring at the mirror in awe. That power surge I had had apparently not only given me more power but had given me a vessel that could sufficiently hold it without sending me into shock. I had read the journal so I knew this had only happened to Merlin and one of his other descendants.

It's like this, while I had been powerful before that had been with the magic I was born with. So the body I had was okay as long as the surge hadn't given me more then half my original power base. With me so far? Well the reason some one gets more then half is the circumstances of their birth and there destiny's, again this is from what I have read in the journal.

Now Merlin had been a powerful wizard before his surge and then some 'Dark Lord' had began creating havoc and it had been Merlin's destiny along with some small twist of fate that had made his surge a rather large one. True his wasn't much more then half his power base but it was enough to kill the Dark Lord of his time. Next was a young man who no one had known of before the book had gone to him. Jacob had apparently been born out of wedlock and as such hadn't known much of his father's family but after receiving the journal/book thing he had begun traveling the known world. That was why he had had a large surge as well. He was made to be a Protector.

Now protectors are very easy to explain, they do as the title suggests they protect. But as to who, well that is where some people disagree. See while Jacob protected the defenseless a lot of people he had protected tended to be a bit on the dark path. While some protectors had been known to take up jobs as mercenaries and other sorts of hit men and women. Now you're probably wondering at the protecting the dark thing well that is explained easily as well, since Jacob was a little dark to begin with he protected those like him while others tended to do things their own way.

This is why our bodies changed too. As Merlin had a medium sized surge his body hadn't changed too much but it had. Though no one had probably noticed except him. Jacob on the other hand, his body had changed more then a little. If I read everything correctly he had grown taller, became a bit muscular and had gained a bit of knowledge on the use of different weapons seeing as how he was raised to be a farmer and not a warrior.

My surge had changed me a lot more then either of them. Where I used to be an unassuming height I now could easily outmatch Ron by at least three inches if not more. My eyes I noticed, though they where still that nice shade of emerald green now looked positively eerie. My hair was a bit longer and it was also a bit darker with a little few silvery strands mixed in. I was still pale only now I looked healthy and I was lean muscled. Sort of like a dancer all long sculpted limbs and definite six pack adorning my stomach.

"Well that was unexpected." I said aloud to an empty bathroom.

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- --

**_TBC_**


	3. Going Back

**Animagus Harry**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

**Summary:** _After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around._

**_--Chapter Three--_**

It took me two weeks after my surge to get used to the amount of power I had received. That along with the different fighting techniques that had been driven into my head. Before the surge I was barely able to wield a sword and now I could use it as easily as my wand. My magic changed more so then I had originally thought it had, things that had been hard before where now only too easy.

I had mastered my forms turning into my fox form more often then not. My third form turned out to be a Golden Eagle. I'm one of the biggest bloody eagles I've ever seen, in my birdie form I stand a good forty-five inches tall, have a wingspan of seven and a half feet and I weigh a good hundred fifty pounds. I bloody huge huh? I could probably carry a small child on my back it wouldn't be fun for me I'm sure, but I probably could.

I even read up on my fox form, and guess what? I'm what is called a Lunar Vixen. Queer name right, well it means basically Moon Fox, original right? Well they are well named you see the Moon Foxes are very docile creatures but their moods can change like the phases of the moon. Also their coloring tends to favor the night sky and sometime the moon itself. As for me, I am a dark blue, well blackish-blue with bits of dark purple shading. My coat is the epitome of the 'night sky' three cheers for me. Can you smell the sarcasm?

Anyway my puma form is the one I really will enjoy scaring people with. Now let me explain why that is. The average length for a male puma is two meters (six feet) that includes the tail, while I am a fascinating two and a half almost three meters (eight almost nine feet) long. Beautiful and deadly, right?

The average weight for a two meter long puma is about hundred and eighty pounds (around 12.7 stone). I on the other hand, well I'm a good 210 to 230 pounds (around 15 stone), give or take a few pounds. Now I stand approximately three-foot and seven-inches at the shoulder and most mountain lions stand two-feet and five-inches. So who says I'm not going to have fun with _that_?

Aside from my mastery of my forms I found myself mastering parsel-magic, I also found out I had a flare for two elements. Fire. I was consumed by it; it was a great way to let off some steam at the end of a long day. The other element that was very helpful, sometimes, was metal. Yes I know what you're thinking, you're thinking metal isn't helpful or an element. Well you my friend are wrong.

With my talent for finding and using the metals in the earth I could bind someone and they wouldn't be able to escape. Hell I could even kill a werewolf by throwing silver at them; I wouldn't do that of course, unless I was provoked. I mean Voldie _does_have some wolfies on his side. I could also craft a handy dagger or sword when I needed them. Oh yes having control over metal was very useful indeed.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

School starts next week and since I know everyone has been looking for me I have decided to grace them with my presence. Now I know I never told you but that night at the Ministry something fell into my pocket I didn't notice it until I was at the Dursley's. It was time turner and I know it isn't right to mess with time but how did you think I was getting better in such a short time? Practice sure enough but I had to have time thus I used my time-turner.

Having made a decision I gathered my things and changed my appearance slightly. Using a little muggle foundation and a few charms my scar was out of sight. I had been letting my hair grow out since Siri……since that night. By Merlin am I pathetic or what? I still don't want to face that particular memory.

When I was past the wards I summoned the knight bus and was off to Diagon Alley. We made it in time for me to see the Weasely's and Hermione go into Flourish and Blotts. Deciding it would be best if I stayed away from them for now I went into the apothecary to stock up and then to the menagerie to get Hedwig some treats and who knows perhaps a snake or two. _Hehe._

It didn't take to long to get the potion ingredients but there was a mix up at the menagerie when I asked for owls treats and somehow ended up with cat treats. But it all worked out in the end. I got the treats for Hedwig and a new friend named Seferin.

Seferin was a tiger snake one of the ten most deadly snakes in the world, naturally I don't think I would have bought her otherwise. The lady at the store hadn't known as Seferin looked absolutely nothing like a tiger snake. For one she was black with dark green crosses instead of the usual brown and yellow. Another reason the woman had not made the connection was because Sef was about the size of a newborn tiger snake and not the full grown snake that she so obviously was.

Sef complained about her length but she had something that made up for the fact, Sef could do limited amounts of magic and she had a dual venom sack. One paralyzed anything almost instantly depending on the size of the thing and the other killed instantly once again depending on its size.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Getting my books wasn't so hard and I had managed to avoid my friends it seems they were still there even after an hour or so. They looked like they're waiting for someone I wonder who? Oh look there's Remus. Wait Remus? Shit I need to go NOW. I payed for my things as quick as I could and high-tailed it out of there. Getting to a secure location out in muggle London I use my time-turner.

_Let's see ah there. Day, hour, week and month._ Changing the flow so I go back by the month I turn it once and voila. There time starts going backwards; boy was it ever a dazzling experience. It wasn't the first time true but it never ceased to amaze me. Then it stopped. I changed the flow again only this time to week and turned it twice again time started going in revers again.

Gaining my bearings I changed into my foxy form and used a form of apparating known as moon-walking to get to number Four Private Drive. Now all I had to do was wait for the younger me to leave and I could take his place or I could wait and be found in this form. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

I saw the conversation between me and Mrs. Figg so I knew I had to wait three days well I _would have _waited but there was something I hadn't count on. Nymphadora Tonks. Seems she has a crush on everyone's favorite werewolf and has got it in her head he could use a companion. Lucky me.

She found me the second day I was there and I spent two days, _two days, _listening to her go on and on and on about one Remus J. Lupin. On the day I knew my younger self was leaving I finally knew why Tonks said she couldn't make it. She was to start training Ron and Hermione with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Moody. Well let's just say that made me madder then the Joker and Two-Face at tea time. So I decided they didn't need to know about where I had gone or is it about where I am going? I'm confused. I'll just stay like this and change back when I know no one will see. So with that in mind I went with Tonks to HQ.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**_TBC_**

_**A/N: **So tell me what you think so I can do what ever needs doing. Okay? Good. -Rose._


	4. A Week in the Life

**Animagus Harry**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Remus _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

**Summary:**_After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around._

_--**Chapter Four**--_

A week. One full week I've been living with Remus and I love it. I was a little scared that he would recognize my sent but all he said was 'he smells like lavender and rain' that had me freaking out. The rain part I could understand but lavender? Come on no guy whether an animal or not doesn't want to hear that he smells like lavender. The past week has been full of even more surprises too.

I had known about Remus' obsession with chocolate but had no idea it went so far in his diet. For instance, he had a piece after he woke up then a chocolate bar after breakfast as a _'snack' _not only that but I swear I saw him sneak some more when he thought no one was looking. That man is in serious love with chocolate I tell you, serious love.

Well he fed me regularly which was great but by the end of the second day I was itching to run outside and I think Remus felt that. He told Tonks that although he appreciated the gesture I was a wild animal and I needed to be outside so I spent that night in the woods behind number twelve and relished in the freedom of it.

The morning of the third day Fred found me on the doorstep and brought me inside George following behind him. The twins took me up to their room after getting some food once there they got this identical smirk on their face that really scared me and the following conversation made me wonder about them.

"So Harry when are going to tell everyone you managed to become an animagus?" Fred asked setting me down on one of the two beds that occupied the room. Knowing it would be best to just talk to them I changed back, the smirks on their faces growing.

"How did you know? Last I checked neither of you where an animagus." When I finished talking the glanced at each other and with a small _'pop'_ where they once stood there was a golden jackal and a coyote. The color of the coyote's pelt was a grayish brown on the upper parts, and the throat and belly was a white-ish color. His forelegs, the sides of his head, muzzle and feet were are reddish brown. On his back he had tawn-colored underfur and long, black-tipped guard hairs that formed a black dorsal stripe and a dark cross on the shoulder area. And a black tipped tail.

The jackal on the other had short coarse fur that was a pale golden color tipped with browns. and was slightly larger then the coyote.

"Well I guess that explains that, however I need to make sure what I tell you will stay between the three of us until I come out, so to speak. Agreed?"

When they changed back they nodded and the conversation went to how long it took me and why I had left. I answered their questions and they answered mine they told me how Ron and Hermione acted when I wasn't around. Huh, some friends, turns out Ron only likes me for my fame and Hermione for the books she can get in my name. I guess I have to prank them right? After all I am the son of a marauder and the godson of another. Oh boy this was going to be fun.

-- -- -- -- -- --

Planning a prank with the twins was the most fun I've ever had bar nothing. Not even the thrill of quidditch could compare. Both of them were brilliant when it came to pranking and when I let it slip who my father and godfather where well let's just say they wouldn't leave me alone. Then they began asking Remus for help in planning the prank when they realized there was still one marauder left.

Remus looked years younger when he was planning the prank and not only was he helping the twins plan but I saw him reading a book on canines and I realized that he was looking up what kind of fox I was. I was nervous about that but when he found out I served the moon as much as him he was excited. Talking to me nonstop when no one was around and telling me things I _know_ he never would've said to me otherwise.

By the end of the week I learned a lot about the people under the roof of number twelve. I learned that Molly loved cooking in the faded purple apron her mother had worn when she was a child; she said it brought back memories of a happier time in her life. Ginny I learned was a total how should I put this, _'Ho'_ I think would be a polite way of say it. And that I was her latest conquest, I had a long laugh about that. She going to be pissed when she finally learns that I am gay and have never had any interest in her.

I even learned something about myself that I hadn't known before. That something was that I had a very big fetish for pranks and pranksters. Remus, I had noticed was either gay or bi but that was hardly a surprise. Many of the older kids and I had speculated something like that when he taught us in '93.

Kids have that sort of sixth sense you know, it doesn't mean it's always right just that we should listen to it sometimes. Anyway, there was one thing I learned that kind of freaked me out, Snape you know him right? The overly large bat of the dungeons at Hogwarts. Well I learned that he had a fetish too. Two words: beds, animals. Enough said. You _don't _want to know how I got _that_ piece of information.

Gross right? But that was nothing compared to what I walked in on……oh never mind bad images. Bad images!

Anyway I was talking about a prank wasn't I? Right the prank.

It was simple really see Ron has this fear of well... Well Hermione has this fetish for books and well...

It isn't that bad really, but well you'll see or well you won't but I'll tell you more about it later. One more thing they aren't the only ones being pranked we have made plans to prank the whole house and seeing that we won't be anywhere near the events that are going to occur…..I am a genius I know. Believe me I know.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- -- --

**TBC**


	5. Let the Prankning Begin

**Animagus Harry**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

**Summary:**_After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around. Sixth year Fic._

_--**Chapter Five**--_

Today is the day of the prank and Merlin am I ever happy. The twins and Remus are taking me, still in fox form because Remus doesn't know, to get a collar and Remus some new clothes, the twins insisted. They said that as fellow pranksters it was their duty to dress nice and fittingly for the job. Well that was their reasoning but really they were doing it as a favor for me.

Alright so here is how things are going to work. First the prank triggers are going to be un-magical so no one should suspect anything. Second the first person to enter the kitchen after we leave is going to trigger the spell to release our pranks on Ron and Hermione. Now all we had to do was set up the invisible cameras before we left and make sure no one can find them and let the magic happen. Gods are we good or are we good?

The twins left a note telling everyone that they and Remus were going to go out. After Remus picked me up so I could go through the floo with him we left.

Our first stop was Gringotts were I slipped off to talk with the goblins for a bit. Returning Remus began a tirade of 'where were you?'s and 'do you know how worried I've been?'s. Other then that the day was pretty well spent. My collar was the easiest to get as Remus wanted something simple and black. The result was a leather collar with runes for protection and love along with a tag with the name Mischief inscribed on the front while the 'owner' information was on the back. Meaning it was official I belonged to Remus J. Lupin. Kinky, no?

After getting my collar we got Remus some robes and let me tell you it is hard buying for a man that doesn't want to be given something he believes is charity. But the twins insisted and he reluctantly gave in. After that we had lunch at a pet friendly restaurant in muggle London. After which we went to get Remus some muggle clothes along with the twins. All in all it was a good day.

-- -- -- -- -- --

When we returned to Grimmauld Place we were met with chaos. Some Order members were pink with green polka dots while others had feathers for hair and yet more were flashing every color on the color spectrum. Over all chaos, by Merlin we're good. I do believe my hats are not going to fit any more.

The twins merrily went to their room before their mother, who was currently a giant reddish hen with a green crest, saw them and decided to scold them. Though, the only sounds emerging from her beak were clicks, cooes and the occasional screech which hurt my ears.

Remus had a harder time of it, because the moment Tonks saw her would-be wolf-man she squealed, yes squealed. Apparently she had tripped the very last jinx we had left this morning. Tonks was now an adolescent pig. But it only got better; she was a bright neon pink pig not the normal healthy pink a pig is supposed to be, with blue coarse hair. Over all the moment we looked at her we knew who she was.

However to my eyes the best was yet to come.

-- -- -- -- -- --

After everything had settled down and the culprit of the mysterious goings on was not caught I finally got to see the footage of what happened the day of the mass-prank. To say it was funny would be a mild understatement. It was bloody hilarious.

The first person up was Molly Weasley; she went into the kitchen as usual to start breakfast. But things didn't go according to her plan. The moment she walked in a pail full of well I don't know what it was but it was a bluish-green color and it was sticky. As she sputtered and yelled for the twins she set into motion the chicken feathers that stuck to her along with the small bell that chimed for the best Granger-Weasley prank of all time. Of course it was only the first Granger-Weasely prank but that was beside the point.

Next I watched as Ron woke up screaming about giant spiders and Hermione complain about loud boys and their dumb fear before looking up from her book to see a very real giant spider similar to Arigog staring back at her burning some of what she believed to be, the oldest and rarest books of all time. Needless to say she understood his fear now.

Other then that the morning went fairly as planned. The one thing we had no idea was that Dumbledork was going to show up.

That was how he ended up with a blue beard and yellow hair wearing a dark red corset and leather pants with knee high black leather boots. I don't think that was supposed to happen but it did. And trust me when I say you never want to see Albus Dumbledore in tight leather anything. _Eww! Talk about things that make you go Bugh!_

-- -- -- -- --

You know after two weeks I have realized something. They don't know I left the Dursley house at least I don't hear anyone talking about me leaving. I mean I know Remus is worried about me after all he told me a few days after I arrived here in my foxy form. He had said that he wouldn't be surprised if I ran away to train myself. How ironic is that I ask you?

Any way the only ones I have seen worrying about me is Remus, Molly, Arthur, and oddly enough Alistair Moody. Of course no one but me thinks he's worried after all no one can sense the mans emotions. Whoops there goes another big secrets of mine.

Well I might as well explain. You see the moon is set to stir emotions in those who do not serve her and in her chosen they have the ability to sense those emotions whether they were created by the moon or other wise.

So where was I oh yes I was talking about how no one really cares right? It doesn't matter any more, when they come to realize their mistakes I'll no longer have to deal with them. Gosh that sounds so morbid, either way it is true. So with a month left until school what ever shall I do? _Muhahaha...'hack' 'cough'. Oh right evil cackle._

-- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**_TBC_**


	6. A Huntin' We Will Go

**Animagus Harry**

**Pairing:** _Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

**Summary:**_After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around. Sixth year Fic._

_**-- Chapter Six --**_

The entire house hold was in an uproar and it wasn't because they figured out that I was no longer at the Dursley's. No. The reason everyone was in the kitchen trying to be heard over everyone else was because of what a certain red head had been doing in a certain potions masters room. Only for the red heads mother to walk in on them. I had a very good laugh at their expense. Turns out that Severus Snape was very much into bondage and Ginny Wesealy was only too happy to comply. Of course the fact that there had been a rather large dog in the room added to the hilarity of the situation, for me at least.

Molly had raised hell about the 'why's' and 'how's' and 'what the hell was going on's'. But things did eventually calm down and Remus confided in me that he had been the one to get them in that situation to begin with.

"You see Mischief, I knew that Ginny and Severus had a little something going on the side for the past few weeks. I knew that because Molly wasn't the first to walk in on them." He shivered a little here but smiled at me and continued his story. "They were in the shower, together. Without the dog but it still was something I could've gone without seeing. So I decided to let others know about them after Severus decided to insult Harry at dinner the other night."

There was a knock at the door after that sentence so Remus got up to answer it. _'I am so tempted to call that werewolf master. Is that a good thing? I certainly hope so.'_ I giggled at my dirty thoughts but it came out as a huff snort combo thingy. Which set of wicked laughter in my head.

"Well Lupin are you up for a search tonight?" Came the voice of Alistair Moody, bringing my thoughts to a halt and my head swinging toward the door.

"Yes, I'm fine. How long do you think Harry has been missing?" Remus asked as he moved around the room getting his shoes and wand.

"After questioning everyone thoroughly, I've come to the conclusion that the lad left his relatives shortly after Tonks did and before Fletcher took over." Remus nodded but he seemed a little distracted.

"Alright lets go. Mischief behave for the twins will you? See you later." With that my master was gone. Oh master maybe I should keep calling him that? After all he does _'own'_ me. _'Hehehe...Yup master it is.'_

_-- -- -- -- --_

Remus was sure that there was something different about Mischief. Not including the fact that the fox was a magical breed there was simply something peaceful about the small canine. Something that made him feel like he had come home.

He knew that Tonks had given him Mischief because of her crush on him. It hadn't been too difficult to figure it out especially since she tended to talk in her sleep and she had left the door to her room open a couple of times. But he didn't return her feelings and not because she wasn't nice or smart. It was simply because she wasn't someone he felt he could relate to and feel comfortable with.

He knew she would probably be okay in the beginning if he explained to her that he didn't want anything permanent but in the end she would want more. And what she would end up wanting was something he couldn't give.

Aside from his woman problems that weren't likely to dissipate Harry had gone missing.

It was troubling that Harry could disappear from private drive without anyone seeing or hearing anything. But from the interviews and small sweep of the area around the house Moody and himself had ruled out the possibility that Harry had been kidnapped. After all if someone were to kidnap the-boy-who-lived there were only a few possibilities as to what the kidnappers would do.

The first probable thing a kidnapper would do would be to hold him for ransom. Which wasn't really in the realm of actuality as no wizard or witch would think about it, and so it was ruled out. The second probable thing a kidnapper would do is to send a note to the paper informing the wizarding world of the kidnapping sending everyone into a panic. Since there had been no article in the paper about the possible kidnapping that was ruled out. The last thing would be for them to torture and kill Harry, but as there was no struggle and none of the Headmasters gizmo's monitoring the wards went off it was ruled out.

Still Remus was worried about Harry. After all there were a million things that could happen to his young friend and all of them were in the realm of being possible.

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was blue, green and most colors in between. It had huge black bat-like wings that were dotted with bright neon yellow streaks and it was covered in a slightly orange substance. It was the dreaded dower man of Hogwarts dungeons, one Severus T. Snape.

_'Oh yeah score another for the twins of chaos and fox of panic._' It had taken use three days to figure out when Snape would show up and could show up at HQ and not be worried about Molly's revenge. Though it still looks like he is going to have problems with her anyway. Still when we did figure it out we laid a trap. A perfect pranking trap and Snape walked into it B-E-A-UTIFULLY.

Of course everyone but the grumpy man thought it was funny that he couldn't open his mouth without saying derogatory things about Slytherin House. That was just icing on my overly large cake.

When Remus got a good look at Snape he turned around and left the kitchen, Remus not Snape. When we got to our shared room he burst out laughing like I'd never seen before. It was a full ten minutes before he calmed down enough to talk properly. And when he finally caught his breath he took one look at my innocent face and started laughing again. Why? I don't know. But the twins did interrupt as they are wont to do.

"So Moony..." Fred started.

"Did you..." George continued.

"Find Harry?" They finished together.

It was terrifying really. They way they always completed each others sentences. But terrifying in a good way. As Remus motioned them to take a seat George gave me a good scratch behind my ears. _'Ah, Bliss.'_ It did feel good after all.

"No we didn't find him. We didn't even figure out how he left the neighborhood in the first place. Did he contact you two?" Remus asked eyes narrowed.

"No." They said together with a glance at me that the werewolf didn't catch.

"I wonder why he left anyway." Remus whispered facing the window.

-- -- -- -- -- -- --

-- -- --

**_TBC_**


	7. Guess Who's Back

_**Animagus Harry**_

_**Pairing:**__ Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

_**Summary:**__ After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around. Challenge Fic._

**-Chapter Seven-**

After the twins left Remus turned toward me a suspicious look in his eye," I named you appropriately Mischief. It seems there's a real pranking streak in you." He smiled and laughed at my tilted head and curious look.

When I realized he wasn't going to do anything I moved closer to him and put my head on his lap. _'ahh…I love it when you do that.'_ Ran through my head as Remus scratched it. _'I love your fingers and what they do to make me melt this way yesss.'_

"You know Mischief I think as the last Marauder it's my solemn duty to induct a new generation after all Hogwarts need laughter now more then ever. Don't you think so?' He questioned as he looked at me. I was tempted sorely tempted to nod my head yes, but I knew I couldn't so I rubbed my head on his knee. Laughing he scratched my head once more.

"Yeah, my sentiments exactly they need to prove themselves and find two more at Hogwarts after all the twins won't be there next year. Though I will have to induct Harry myself. See if he has the Marauder genes or not."

'_This is going to be fun.' _Two minds thought as the night arrived quicker then expected.

* * *

"To each his own Alastair, to each his own." Albus I-have-to-many-names Dumbledore said to his long time friend in answer to Moody's question concerning the Snape-Weasely incident.

"Well then Albus if that's all I'll be going. I've decided to try looking for the boy once more despite what you've told me that boy isn't just the means to an end. I think you know it too." As Alistair got up to leave Minerva came in excitement and not a little bit of fury edged in all her form.

"My dear Minerva what seems to be the problem…"

"He's back, Harry's at Headquarters."

* * *

Now I know what you're thinking 'Why didn't he wait a little bit longer?' That's what you're thinking right? Well the reason is I didn't even know I'd arrived until my older self informed me. It went like this.

"Mischief I'm back."

"….."

"Don't worry it won't be for long and then well they'll see me at Hogwarts."

"….."

"I just came back to talk to Moody."

"…"

"No really, that's it I promise."

"…."

"_sigh, _Okay so that's not the entire reason but still. Gotta go bye."

That was our conversation, well the conversation that anyone listening would've heard anyway. It's not like it matters what I would've said to my future self anyway. Still the next few days were hectic to say the least. The wailing, the ranting, the smart remarks and finally the growling. Good Merlin the growling! Remus was showing his Moony side and not holding back an ounce. If I was me I would calmly walk away, however since I wasn't myself I stayed right by Remus' side and tried to comfort him as much as possible.

He was feeling as if he'd somehow messed things up for me and that wasn't it at all. I tried all week to get him to laugh or at least to stop with the wonderful noises that he was making. They did things to me that I'd really not think about while I was in this form. Though seeing Remus go Moony on Snape was the most wonderful thing ever. I had been sitting in the family room in front of the fire waiting on my other self when it happened. Snape came running, running into the room as if death itself was after him and I wasn't sure that death wasn't after him by the look in Moony's eyes. Still it was funny in a very I don't want to be him right now sort of way.

When the week finally ended I realized I had to go through that myself as myself and not Mischief, dear Merlin this was going to be fun.

* * *

As I walked through the door I noticed that someone had just gone through the floo they had enough time to see me before they disappeared. Since I was alone in the family room I decided to make some noise to get some attention, after all there was going to be a circus in here soon anyway might as well start early.

"It's A Small World After All! No wait not that how about, Miss Susie Had A Baby She Named Him Tiny Tim. She Put Him In The Bath Tub To See If He Could Swim. He Drank Up All The Water He Ate Up All The Soap. He Tried To Eat The Bath Tub But It Wouldn't Go Down His Throat. Miss Susie Called The Doctor, Miss Susie Called The Nurse, Miss Susie Called The Lady With The Alligator Purse. Mumps Said The Doctor, Measles Said The Nurse, Hiccups Said The Lady With The Alligator Purse. Miss Susie Kicked The Doctor, Miss Susie Punched The Nurse, Miss Susie Thanked The Lady With The Alligator Purse!" After singing such a lovely little ditty I heard the stampede that signaled I'd been discovered. I barely had time to brace myself before the beaver wanna be and the human hoe came at me.

"Harry!" Came from the right and, "You're back." Came from the left.

"Course I came back why wouldn't I?" I asked as if they had said something incredibly stupid, which considering who I was talking to wasn't all that hard to imagine.

The came the voice I'd been waiting for, "Hey Harry."

"Remus, how're you holding up?" He relaxed a bit I could see before smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"As well as could be expected, especially with you running off the way you did." He replied his voice a little harsher toward the end.

I smiled sheepishly and turned my head just a little so he couldn't see the amusement and guilt in my eyes.

"Well I wouldn't have 'run off' if I'd have been told what the hell was going on earlier. After all if there's some evil megalomaniac is after someone you know, for no reason other then a stupid prophecy, shouldn't they be told? Even if, Merlin forbid they were a kid who had to grow up faster then their friends." I was starting to rant I could feel it. I should stop especially since it was Remus to whom I was yelling at. Looking at him I could see the hurt and that stopped me cold. "I'm sorry Remus I didn't mean to yell at you. I know you had nothing to do with the decision to keep me ignorant. You're too good for that."

The hurt was still there but it was fading but before anything else could be said Dumbles arrived along with Snape and McGonagall, who for some reason looked pissed off. _'I wonder what put her panties in a knot?'_

"My dear boy…" Dumbledore started only for me to cut him off.

"Don't call me boy Dumbledore I haven't been you're 'boy' in a very long time. Besides it is you that I wanted to see today." I turned to the newest arrival," Moody, I need your help."

All he did was nod and gestured for me to follow him. When Dumbles made a move to stop me from following I sent a rather creative jinx his way. It started a chain reaction after he collapsed, McGonagall covered her mouth her eyes twinkling, Remus jerked to the side and turned an interesting shade of red as he tried not to laugh. While the rest were trying and failing to not throw up.

My jinx did three things first; it changed his clothes into the most inappropriate attire I could think of which, given my months of freedom were very radical. Seeing Albus I-have-a-stick-up-my-ass Dumbledore in clothes befitting a hooker was not something I every wanted to see again. Secondly, the jinx changed Dumbles' voice into the high pitched, fake sultry voice most over the top hookers use when snagging a 'client'. Finally, the jinx made sure the only way for him to reverse it would be to snag a client. Only he couldn't just go find any client he wanted, no that would be too simple, He had to successfully snag the one and only Severus T. Snape. I thought it would be fitting in a overly gross sort of way.

As Moody and I stepped into the library he placed a privacy ward around us.

"So how long did you think it would take for me to figure out that you were an animagus."

I'd never turned so fast in my life.

**TBC**

**A/N:**_ Mwahahaha! I have returned for your souls! *Cheesey grin* Just kidding. So tell me is it a good come back chappy or what? Please keep the 'or what'._

_~Rose_


	8. Something to Chew on

_**Animagus Harry**_

_**Pairing:**__ Harry/Remus, _one-sided _Remus/Tonks_

_**Summary:**__ After the death of Sirius, Harry decides to become and animagus to be with Remus on the full moons. However he gets caught in his animal form and given to Remus while everyone thinks he's run away. Well here is his chance to see what people are like without him around. Challenge Fic._

**A/N: **I decided to give this to you until inspiration hits me again. (In the face with a dead fish. Not a good feeling.)

**-Chapter Eight-**

I've never turned around so fast in my life as I did right after Alistair said those words. I was a little shocked I mean it was one thing for the twins to figure out who I was but, Moody?

"Get that look off your face Potter, I knew who you where after The Prank. Now then what is it that you needed?"

_He was smirking, that smug S.O.B. was smirking! Well then I wonder what happens now? Oh right, I have things to ask him._

"Did you tell anyone?" I asked him as I tried to find my balance again after that shocking first sentence.

"No and I have no intention of telling anyone. That you want to spend your time as a fox is your prerogative. Now that you know that I know what do you want to talk to me about?"

I smiled a little, "Alright here's the thing I am going to Hogwarts this year but I need some things first."

"Like what, Potter?" As I handed him the list of supplies I had created after my other self had left. A truly evil smile settled on my face, Hogwarts wouldn't be the same.

-00oooo00 - - -

The fact that Severus T. Snape was not a handsome man nor a nice man didn't bother Remus. No, what really irritated Remus J. Lupin was that he never could keep his mouth shut when it came to Harry J. Potter.

"Now that The Brat is back I assume there is no need for search parties every day? If indeed that is the case I'll take my leave."

As the not-so-nice Potions Master started toward the floo Remus said in a soft yet iron voice, "He isn't a brat nor is he is father Severus."

The not-so-handsome man turned with a snort, "He is the very image of his father a spoiled little bully of a boy with no respect for his betters. If you see something different it is merely because James Potter was your friend and that would blind you to every fault that boy has."

"You know it really is something to behold when a grown man can't tell the difference between two people. I mean sure I have my fathers facial features but from what I can gather he was a rather tall guy. Not to mention the fact that he never worked a day before graduating from Hogwarts. Though people who have jobs tend to get paid I was lucky to get fed. Still no harm done, right? After all I'm still here, still breathing and that's the best anyone can hope for."

There was dead silence as Harry's voice cut through the noise of the family room. Remus' looked like Moony was close to chomping on something. Molly looked ready to cry and everyone else were confused, why? Not sure.

"But again since that same grown man refused to see the evidence laid out before him it's just as well. So what for supper?"

That seemed to break the atmosphere as Molly rushed off to cook something, Remus growled loud enough to be heard across the room and Harry tried valiantly to keep from laughing.

_Chaos control with just a few words. Got to love it._

- -00oooo00- -

After eating, fending off more questions and my conversation with myself I decided it would definitely be in my best interests to get the heck out. So with my newly acquired assets I left hectic house for a little me time.

Knowing that I could, as Mischief, be missing for a few hours I thought I'd go to the Shrieking Shack to relax. I know what you're thinking; why in the world would someone one want there to relax? Well I wasn't going to just relax. I was going to fix some things inside and add a little something to it. Of course I knew that Remus would probably be frantic by the time I returned to hectic house but I had to get away from things for a little.

- -00oooo00- -

**TBC**

**Sorry its so short.**

**TBC**


End file.
